JakeBreeSmut
by Aria-Skye-November-22-2012
Summary: One shot of Jake and Bree's doings in the boy' bathroom! Enjoy and Review! :D


**Little one shot of Bree and Jakes, Bathroom scene;) Enjoy, Review and Enjoy;)**

Bree walked down the hallway with smug look on her face she usually carries around. After running into the dark chocolate gender confused Unique. It gave her a couple ideas, its still third period, she knew Jake Puckerman was in the bathroom. So as the new queen bitch of William Mckinley High, who by the way is not Kitty Wilde, she walked straight into the boys bathroom..she couldnt get caught in there right? Well not that she would care anyway as long as she was wrapped round a Puckerman.

She walked straight up to Jake.

"You've been avoiding me" She said to him, not even letting him speak, she just pulled his lips to hers with her arm around his neck. It wasnt long before she felt him move his arm to her lower back and they quickly in the bathroom stall. She heard someone kid say something but who cares. She locked the stall door and dropped her bag and her feet, Not removing her lips from Jakes. It was happening quick, it was like they both just couldnt wait. Their kissing was quick and steamy, Jakes hands were quickly pulling at her cheerleading bloomers and underwear. She kissed him quickly unzipping his jeans and letting them drop. He was already hard, i mean who wouldnt be, he was making out with the hottest girl in Mckinley and about to fuck in the boys bathroom. It was long before her underwear was ripped off, and Jake slammed her into the door, pressing their bodies together, one hand on the door next to her head supporting him, and the other carressing her leg before he slipped two fingers inside her with a bit of a groan, she bit down on his lip as she felt him. She added her tounge more, moving her hands to inside his boxers, grabbing a firm grip of his hardness, moving her hands too the pace of his fingers. He moaned in her mouth, kissing her jawline roughly and neck leaving his mark and moving his fingers quicker. Her breathing became more intense as she gripped on to the back of his neck. It wasnt long before he lifted her up around him. She tightly wrapped her legs around him as he held onto her, putting his hands up her cheerleading top caressing her boobs, once again slamming her hard against the door. He pressed against her before slamming his hardness straight into her, she let out a moan, as he repeated this a couple times. Bree and Jake sex was no making love. He once again slammed into her hard, but stayed in her this time picking up his pace, squeezing her breasts. She titled her head back against the door moaning, groaning, whimpering all the hot sounds that turned him on more and more. She held onto the top of the door with one hand as her body jolted up and down with every hot thrust Jake did. The other hand was digging her nails into his shoulder. Jake kissed the front of her neck roughly, letting out moans. Bree leant down and whispered in his ear.

"Sit down" She said with a big breath and a sexual pant. Jake obeyed sitting down on the closed down toilet seat, still inside of her. She then took the lead moving on him in a grinding way, kissing his neck also leaving her mark. He moaned biting on her shoulder, as he grabbed her waist pushing her down on him more. She run her hands up his sides under his shirt, as he closed his eyes and moaned. She too let out hot steamy moans right down his ear which turned him on to a whole new level. He couldnt take it anymore. He started to thrust up in her as she moving down on him, hitting her G-Spot. Before they both knew it, they both cummed into or onto eachother at the same time. Jake placing a firm and tight grip on her arm, kissing her roughly, moaning in her mouth, which of course she responded to quickly and involuntry.

They both took a minute to catch their breath. Bree didnt move of him, she just stayed on him, still in her. "So i have a free house tonight..you have two choices, you can either blow off that fridgid, glee club loser girlfriend of yours or you can come round and have a real good night...all night" She whispers the last bit in his ear. Before getting off him and putting her underwear and bloomers back on. "Choose wisely Puckerman" She grabbed her back and walked out the stall, fixing her hair in the mirror before walking out. Jake pulled up his pants and looked in the mirror, it was a guilty look but his eyes followed her as she walked out. He knew what he was doing tonight.


End file.
